Digital content such as images, videos, audio files, documents, etc. may be generated by users on various devices—smart phones, tablet computers, wearable devices, or the like. A user's digital content may be stored in a content library, which may include various directories, folders, or the like that each include digital content. As the amount of a user's digital content increases, it can become difficult to manage and organize the user's content library. Trying to find a content element within the user's content library can be even more challenging as the content library becomes disorganized.